


Put A Ring On It

by theloverneverleaves



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec finally gets to explore a bit, Fluff, Getting Ready, Jewelry, M/M, Magnus is magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 12:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14378691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theloverneverleaves/pseuds/theloverneverleaves
Summary: There's a big party at the Institute, and Alec takes the opportunity to get ready with his boyfriend. It's his first time really taking a second to think about how he wants to look, and his boyfriend seems to have quite a few accessories to choose from...aka alec trying on magnus' rings





	Put A Ring On It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bakeryjacobs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakeryjacobs/gifts).



> happy birthday [liv!!!](http://sunnyalec.tumblr.com/) someone told me how much u like alec / matt's hands, so i tried to do a soft fluff piece around that. i hope you enjoy, and i hope you have an incredible day <3

The loft was quiet, but in a kind of peaceful way. It was the kind of quiet that signalled things to come, and given the events that were due to take place that evening, he supposed that assessment wasn't too far off. Shadowhunters very rarely went in for things like parties. Everything in Alicante was about protocol and ceremony. There was a ritual to things. But apparently someone had deemed it a time for celebration, after all the things the New York Institute had faced down in the last few months. There were quiet a few officials portaling in from Idris, who would no doubt be arriving at that very moment. Alec couldn't help but be reminded of his own almost wedding. 

Thankfully, no one was getting married that night. He'd left Izzy in charge of greeting the new arrivals and fled the Institute for some peace to get ready. Alec had known himself well enough to know that if he stayed in the Institute, he was going to be far more nervous than he needed to be before the evening got started. Instead he'd gone to Magnus’, who'd gladly agreed to let him get ready there.

The steady flow of the shower could be heard from the bathroom next door as Magnus himself was getting ready for the party. Alec would call it progress that some of the Downworld representatives had been allowed to attend the event, but it was only really because Alec had his put his foot down. But at least he was being allowed to make the change. And on a personal level, there was something comforting about knowing his boyfriend would be there. Being able to take Magnus, to stand in a place that he never thought he could be accepted with Magnus blatantly at his side… the thought alone made the hint of a smile spread to his lips. He really got to do this, to have this, to be  _ happy _ . It felt like some sort of impossible dream, but if it was, Alec never wanted to wake up.

Doing up the last button on his shirt, Alec pulled at the cuffs, straightening the sleeves out as he moved over to Magnus’ dresser. The large mirror there afforded him a good view of how he looked. Given that Izzy had helped him pick the shirt out, he hoped it was acceptable enough for the party. She'd even looked out a set of sparkling silver cufflinks to set things off. It would complete the look, or so she'd said. He didn't really understand what it was about shiny things.

To be fair, Magnus seemed to specialise in shiny things. His entire dresser was an assortment of makeup and jewelry, with everything from necklaces to earring and bracelets. Izzy had said he knew how to accessorize, which Alec didn't doubt, other than the part where he didn't really know what it  _ meant. _ He'd been hiding parts of himself away for so long that experimenting had hardly seemed like an option. How could he, when at any moment someone might be able to work out his big secret if he dressed the wrong way? Not that he really thought clothing had anything to do with it, but blending in had seemed easier. And eventually, it had become comfortable. Safe. 

Alec wasn't sure he wanted to be safe anymore.

He trailed his fingers along the dresser, moving a few of the rings around the wooden surface, examining them slowly. Magnus didn't do anything by halves, but there seemed to be a huge array of styles and colours on the dresser. Rings set with stones, rings shaped like animals, big ones, small ones, flat ones… and then there, right in the middle, Alec's eyes caught on one he was sure he'd seen Magnus wearing before. It was an oval shape, engraved with a cursive M. He picked it up, turning it in his hands before cautiously sliding it onto one of his fingers. He held his hand out, examining how it looked there. It was different, but definitely not in a bad way. 

“See something you like?”

Alec turned around, seeing Magnus standing in the door to the bathroom. He was dressed in a pair of deep burgundy red pants, a dark shirt loosely around his shoulders. His hair was still damp and unstyled, and Alec didn't think he'd seen anyone more beautiful. Alec smiled softly, and shrugged.

“Other than you?” Magnus laughed openly, a sound full of such joy and love that it made Alec's heart sing. How had he been lucky enough to get all this? Maybe there really was an angel looking out for him somewhere.

“Yes, other than me,” Magnus replied dryly, moving closer, reaching out for Alec's hand. He held it up in the air, examining the length of his fingers, thumb caressing the curve of the metal of the ring. Alec swallowed the lump in his throat. He didn't know why he was so worried. They'd held hands before. This was nothing new. And yet it felt different somehow. Special.

“Sorry, I should have asked,” Alec said after a moment, immediately reaching to pull the ring off. “You can have it -”

“No,” Magnus cut him off, stilling his free hand where it was. After a moment, they somehow ended up holding hands, the ring still sitting on top, on full display to the evening sun. “It suits you.”

Alec flushed a little, stretching his fingers out a little, turning it in the light. “You think so?”

Magnus nodded, before looking up, meeting Alec's eyes. Alec felt his heart squeeze. There was such a deep affection in those eyes, something that made it all the harder to remember they were going out to a party that night, not staying wrapped up in each other for the evening. 

“You should wear it tonight,” Magnus suggested. 

“Magnus I couldn't -”

“You could,” Magnus immediately contested. “And if you like it that much, I will gladly take you ring shopping whenever you want.”

Alec turned his hand a little again, squeezing onto Magnus’ hand. Did he like it? It felt a little odd, especially given he'd never really worn any rings before. But it didn't feel wrong and… well, part of Alec wanted to wear something like that, something that Magnus had bought him. Something to remind those stuffy Clave officials of exactly who they were talking to. 

“I love you,” Alec said after a moment, and Magnus smiled, leaning up for a kiss. The gesture was sweet but passionate all at once, and if Alec wasn't already in love, he was sure that one moment would have made him fall all the deeper.

“I love you too,” Magnus replied as he pulled away, a thumb brushing across Alec's cheekbone. Alec couldn't help but pull Magnus a little closer, embrace him a little tighter. The world might be crazy, and sometimes he might not feel like he had much, but at least he had Magnus. No matter what, he would always have Magnus.

He didn't need a ring to remember that. Magnus was home, his safe harbour in a world that didn't always make sense. And that was more valuable than all the precious metal in the world.


End file.
